Resistance (episode)
You may also be looking for the Bajoran Resistance, or the Pocket TNG novel ''Resistance.'' In order to free her imprisoned crew members, Janeway accepts the help of a delusional resistance fighter. Summary A away team is sent to a market place on the Mokra homeworld to purchase tellerium. After Captain Kathryn Janeway examines a sample, Neelix is told to purchase it and not to negotiate over the price. They need it badly. After Neelix has left, Tuvok notices some Mokra soldiers entering the market place, they seem to be looking for the away team. Although Tuvok is able to hit one of them with his phaser, he and B'Elanna Torres are captured. When Janeway has fought off a Mokra soldier and is about to contact Voyager, she is grazed by phaser fire in her neck and falls down. When the Mokra soldier removes her combadge, he is violently pushed against a wall by a man. Act One In engineering, Harry Kim and First Officer Chakotay are discussing the situation they are in. They are badly in need of the tellerium as the antimatter reaction rate in the warp core is approaching 9%. When this happens the plasma injectors will lockup, leaving them unable to reinitialize the nacelles and thus leave Voyager without warp propulsion. To save power, and keep the reaction rate above 9%, the only option left is to power down their shields. At this time they are contacted by Neelix who informed them the away team is captured by the Mokra but that he has the tellerium. Neelix is beamed directly to engineering where Kim uses the tellerium to stabilize the anti-matter reaction rate. Chakotay tries to contact the Captain but gets no answer. He is discussing the capture of the away team with Neelix, how the Mokra knew that Voyager personnel was on the planet. Neelix suspect a Mokra informer knew despite they only contacted the Alsaurian resistance movement. Their conversation is interrupted by Harry Kim after which he is able to bring the warp engine online, giving Voyager her warp capability back. On the bridge helmsman Tom Paris is ordered to bring Voyager from behind the moon they were hiding and to set a course to the Mokra homeworld. Meanwhile Neelix informs Chakotay that the Mokra are paranoid and hostile, and have little use for diplomacy. While approaching the planet Voyager is detected by the Mokra orbital sensor net and they are hailed by Augris, third magistrate of the Mokra Order. When Augris hears that some members of Voyager are on his planet, he is not happy with it and sends a copy of the Mokra regulations to them, for future reference. When he learns that Chakotay believes they might be detained by the Mokra, Augris tells them that he will look in to it. Neelix does not believe that Augris will help them as he is nothing like the Mokra he has met before. Although Commander Chakotay wants to try a diplomatic solution first he does order a continuous surface scan of the planet, just in case. Meanwhile in a Mokra jail, B'Elanna Torres notice a control circuit, which might be controlling the force field at the entrance of it. Tuvok warns her not to tamper with it and just wait but Torres gets a shock from the force field. As Tuvok has no idea if any member of the away team made it back to Voyager there is nothing left for them than to wait. Background *Episode co-writers Michael Jan Friedman and Kevin Ryan are both contributors to Pocket Books' Star Trek series. Friedman is the creator of the Star Trek: Stargazer series and Ryan, as an editor, has contributed many stories and concepts, as well as editing the first edition Star Trek Encyclopedia. *Robert Picardo (The Doctor) and Jennifer Lien (Kes) do not appear in this episode. * When Harry Kim finds the sensor blind spot in which Voyager can hide from the Mokra orbital security net, the course he recommends to Chakotay is 219 mark 47. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.4, . *As part of the VOY Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Guest stars *Alan Scarfe as Augris *Tom Todoroff as Darod *Glenn Morshower as a Mokra guard ;and Special guest star *Joel Grey as Caylem Uncredited co-stars *Irving E. Lewis as a Mokra guard *Dennis Madalone as a Mokra guard *Louis Ortiz as a Mokra guard *Shepard Ross as a Mokra guard *Scott Strozier as a Mokra guard References Alsaurian; Alsaurian resistance; metaphasic shield; magnetic storm; Mokra; Mokra Order; orbital sensor net; phased ion cannon; radion beam; Ralkana; ''talsa'' root soup; tellerium; Vulcan nerve pinch |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Die Resistance es:Resistance fr:Resistance nl:Resistance